Sentiments de manque
by Asadal
Summary: John se marie. Eh oui, il a enfin trouvé chaussures à ses pieds. Il veut que Sherlock soit son témoin, et ce dernier traite le mariage d'ennuyeux. Conséquence, John quitte Baker Street pour s'installer chez sa fiancée. C'est ainsi que prend fin le duo Sherlock/John... ou pas?


Disclaimer — Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif.

Avertissement — Pas de spoiler. Pas de scènes choquantes, à moins que vous ne soyez contre les couples garçons.

Rating — T (à cause de la mention de drogue)

Note de l'auteur — Je sais que certains d'entre vous souhaiteraient lire la suite de "Comment enlacer John Watson", mais je suis en panne d'inspiration en ce qui concerne cette histoire. Alors en attendant, voici une petite fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai lu "Le Signe des Quatre". J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Dans le texte — En caractères normales, POV de John. En italique, POV de Sherlock. En gras, écrit à la 3 ème personne.

* * *

**Sentiments de manque**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**— Mary a accepté de m'épouser!**

**Sherlock se contente d'émettre un grommellement indistinct tout en conservant sa pose de réflexion, c'est-à-dire une immobilité de statue avec les mains jointes sous le menton et les paupière closes. John attend d'avoir compté lentement jusqu'à cinq avant d'indiquer à son asocial de colocataire.**

**— Il est d'usage de complimenter un ami sur le point de se marier, Sherlock.**

**Le détective daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux et prononce autre chose qu'un grognement incompréhensible.**

**— Je ne peux décemment pas te féliciter, John.**

**— Et pourquoi donc? fait-il, plus perplexe que vexé.**

**— Parce que tu t'apprêtes à abandonner une existence emplie de dangers exaltants pour une autre, qui sera d'une banalité si affligeante que je m'ennuie rien qu'en me l'imaginant.**

**Se laissant choir dans le fauteuil au coussin de l'Union Jack, John esquisse un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'irritation.**

**— Le mariage est peut-être banal, mais il est loin d'être ennuyeux, crois-moi.**

**Des paroles qui font redresser Sherlock sur son siège pour braquer sur le médecin un regard acéré mais non moins énigmatique.**

**— Ah vraiment? Je vais te brosser le tableau de l'avenir qui t'attend, John. Passé l'euphorie de la lune de miel, tu vas devoir acheter une maison, une voiture, et tout ça en contractant des crédits, payer l'éducation de tes enfants quand tu en auras, qui plus tard continueront à te soutirer de l'argent pour de diverses raisons, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes un retraité vieux et aigri que ta femme auras sans doute délaissé depuis longtemps pour un homme beaucoup plus riche… Et qu'auras-tu gagné en échange?**

**John, dont le visage s'est assombri au fur à mesure qu'il parle, répond du bout des lèvres.**

**— L'affection que peut apporter une famille.**

**Ils se regardent, ou plutôt se foudroient du regard. Puis Sherlock revient à sa position initiale et lâche avec désinvolture.**

**— C'est bien ce que je disais: en-nu-yeux.**

**Dans le silence qui s'ensuit, John se demande comment une conversation sensée aboutir à "Veux-tu être mon témoin?" a pu déraper à ce point. D'un autre côté… De quoi s'étonne-il? Il s'agit de Sherlock, un sociopathe selon ses propres dires et ceux des autres. Il s'est toujours refusé à le considérer comme tel, mais maintenant…**

**Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se lève et quitte le salon. Il a besoin de prendre l'air. De réfléchir, aussi.**

**Le lendemain, John emménage dans l'appartement de sa fiancée. Ainsi est dissout le duo d'enquêteurs de 221 b Baker Street.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**«John Watson et Mary Morstan ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leur mariage qui aura lieu au manoir de Reichenbach Fall, le 21 décembre 2012.»**

**«Espérant de tout coeur que vous serez des nôtres le jour J.»**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**J - 30**

Je sens un tendre baiser sur ma joue, et la voix d'un ange me chuchote à l'oreille.

— Salut, toi.

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est celle qui est venue illuminer mon existence: ma douce Mary. Gardant les paupières closes, je tend le bras pour lui enserrer la taille, tandis qu'avec la main de l'autre, j'explore son corps si délicat, qui ne peut s'empêcher de réagir au moindre de mes caresses. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, qui s'entrouvrent, m'accueillant volontiers, tout comme le reste de sa personne.

La matinée commence de la manière la plus exquise dont peut rêver un homme: se réveiller dans les bras d'une femme qui vous aime.

_Traces de bottes militaires. Large enjambée. Branche cassée sur le côté gauche de l'allée. Qui indiquerait un homme, grand, gaucher, appartenant à l'armée. Signalement correspondant au cousin de la victime._

_Non. Il y a une faille dans mon raisonnement. Empreintes trop profondes, trop nettes pour un sol aussi sec. Falsifiées, donc. Par qui?_

_Je cesse mes va-et-vient. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtrent par la fenêtre, m'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Ils sont si radieux qu'ils me gênent dans ma réflexion. Je tire les rideaux et m'empare des patchs du nicotine. J'en colle cinq sur le bras avant de reprendre la marche. L'affaire est plus complexe que je ne le pensais au début. Bien. L'ennui ne sera pas au rendez-vous, aujourd'hui._

**...**

**J - 22**

Picorant les popcorns à peine sortis du micro-onde, Mary a le regard rivé sur l'écran. C'est notre soirée-télé, et nous suivons une rediffusion du "Doctor Who", dont nous sommes fans. Il s'agit des deux derniers épisodes de la saison 3, alors comme à chaque fin de saison, nous avons droit à de superbes effets spéciaux, d'époustouflants jeux d'acteurs, et des scènes déchirantes qui vous bouleversent. Cependant…

Les invraisemblances scientifiques - qui d'habitude ne m'incommodent nullement - me sautent particulièrement aux yeux, amenuisant quelque peu l'intérêt de l'intrigue. Les passages sensés m'émouvoir en sortent affadis, les personnages en deviennent un tantinet ridicules, bref, tout ça dégage un léger parfum… d'ennui?

Étrange. J'adore cette série, je l'ai toujours adorée. Même quand je vivais avec…

Bon.

— Et voilà! marmonne ma fiancée en essuyant une larme. Il faut toujours que je pleure quand je regarde ça. C'est idiot!

Je lui souris, l'embrasse sur le front avant de me lever.

— Où vas-tu? s'enquiert-elle. Ce n'est pas encore fini.

— Je viens de me souvenir que je dois jeter un coup d'oeil sur le dossier d'un patient. Continue sans moi.

Cela n'a rien d'urgent, mais enfin, autant m'en occuper, puisque la télé me paraît inintéressante, ce soir.

_Plus qu'inintéressant. À mourir d'ennui. Comment peut-on produire de pareilles inepties?_

_Je fixe les images qui défilent sur l'écran. Les gens appèleraient cela du divertissement. Moi, j'affirme que c'est de l'abrutissement au summum de son efficacité. Machine à paradoxe? Inverser le cours du Temps? Des absurdités pures et simples, qui font dégringoler le QI de ceux qui les regardent. Bientôt, je serais au même niveau d'intelligence qu'Anderson._

_Le mieux est d'éteindre le poste. Je tente de m'emparer de la télécommande. Elle est à trente centimètres de moi. Trop loin pour que je la saisisse. La flemme gagne contre la crainte d'être abêti. Je rétracte mollement la main tendue._

_Pourquoi ai-je allumé cette télé? Comportement illogique de ma part, qui pourtant découle de plusieurs causes. D'abord, l'inactivité des criminels londoniens. Qui ne savent pas profiter de ces nuits brumeuses pour commettre quelques meurtres bien sanglants, laissant ainsi mon cerveau tourner à vide. Ensuite, l'accoutumance. Le fait est que j'ai été initié de force à cette série pitoyable par mon…_

_Peu importe._

_Je me rencogne dans mon fauteuil, mes yeux continuant à suivre ce qui se déroule sur le petit écran. Puisque de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire._

**...**

**J - 19**

— Paris ou Venise?

Je lâche un "Hmm?" par-dessus mon épaule, distrait par le rangement des courses dans le réfrigérateur. Voyons. Les oranges dans le bac à fruit, le lait et les œufs à leurs emplacements habituels près de la portière…

— Pour notre lune de miel, reprend Mary, avec toute la patience du monde. Paris ou Venise?

— Les deux me vont.

Je déplace les barquettes contenant les restes du dîner d'hier afin de faire de la place. Brocolis, choux, fromage… Ah zut. Où est-ce que je vais mettre les yaourts?

— Venise, alors. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter l'Italie.

Pas de doute, ce réfrigérateur est trop petit pour nous deux. Il faudra que nous en achetions un plus grand.

Un parfum subtil d'orchidée m'indique la présence de celle qui m'aime derrière mon dos. Elle se penche et ses cheveux soyeux me frôlent la tempe.

— Pourquoi laisses-tu vide tout le compartiment du haut? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

— Mais parce qu'il est destiné aux…

Je me tais, confus. C'est vrai. J'oublie que je ne suis plus au Baker Street. Pas besoin de réserver une partie du frigidaire, de peur que des boîtes garnies d'organes humains ou une tête putréfiée ne viennent se mélanger aux provisions.

Plus jamais je n'aurais à faire cela.

En silence, je range le pack de yaourts en haut du réfrigérateur. Il trône, seul, au milieu du compartiment, sans rien pour lui tenir compagnie. Dans l'isolement le plus complet.

…Voilà maintenant que j'ai pitié de simples pots de yaourts. Je dois être en train de perdre la boule.

_In-to-lé-rable._

_Croyait-il vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas une surveillance aussi ostensible? Des types en costume trois pièces, qui me suivent à longueur de journée en me lorgnant du coin de l'oeil. Faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas m'en apercevoir!_

_Mon smartphone vibre. Tiens, quand on parle du loup... un texto de mon cher frère._

_«Tu es en train d'enquêter sur un meurtrier particulièrement dangereux. J'ai pensé que quelques mesures de précaution s'imposaient, vu ta vulnérabilité du moment.»_

_Moi, vulnérable? Balivernes! Pourquoi le serais-je?_

_Furieux, je tourne dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Si Mycroft veut s'immiscer dans ma vie, qu'à cela ne tienne! Je peux en faire autant avec la sienne. Pirater le réseau des caméras de son bureau, et envoyer quelques séquences gênantes de lui à ses sous-fifres... ou mieux, à ses supérieurs. Voyons, où est-ce que j'ai mis mon ordinateur portable?_

_Au rez-de-chaussée, bien sûr. Mais pourquoi aller aussi loin, puisqu'il y en a un autre, tout près? Je cours, et ouvre la porte à la volée pour emprunter celui de..._

_Vide._

_Je me fige sur le seuil, réalisant mon erreur. C'est vrai. La chambre du premier étage n'est plus occupée, désormais. Je suis le seul locataire du 221 b Baker Street._

_Et je le serai toujours._

_Sans bruit je referme la porte. Oublions Mycroft, pour l'instant. J'ai des choses à faire, comme mettre un assassin hors d'état de nuire._

**...**

**J - 13**

Prescription de l'ordonnance, souhait d'un prompt rétablissement. Une poignée de mains, merci, au revoir. Et le patient prend la porte, se mouchant bruyamment.

À peine le silence revenu dans la pièce, un bip m'annonce l'arrivée d'un texto. C'est celui de Mary.

«N'oublie pas le dîner à 20 heures, chez mes parents. Je t'aime.»

Je le considère longuement, réfléchis tout autant, avant de composer une réponse toute simple.

«Moi aussi.»

Et de presser sur "envoi".

_Depuis un moment je contemple l'écran de mon smartphone. Y est affiché un texto de Lestrade._

_«Triple meurtre au Priory Road. Victimes par exsanguination. Besoin de vous.»_

_Dévaler l'escalier, sauter dans un taxi, et rejoindre au plus vite la scène de crime… ce qu'en temps normal je ferais volontiers. Et avec empressement._

_Mais je ne le fais pas. Par manque d'envie. Résoudre les crimes, même les plus mystérieux, ne représentent plus d'attrait pour moi. Cela m'indiffère…_

Il est temps de faire entrer le patient suivant. Mais au lieu de cela, je m'adosse contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et dirige un regard las vers la fenêtre, traversée par les pâles rayons du soleil de la fin de l'automne.

J'ai le spleen.

Non, soyons honnête. C'est bien plus que de la mélancolie. Je sens un vide en moi, qui grandit de jour en jour, sans que rien ne parvienne à le combler.

_D'un geste lent, je troque mon BlackBerry contre mon Stradivarius. Mes doigts pincent les cordes sans la moindre douceur, tirant des notes si dissonantes que mes oreilles en sont agressées. Cependant je n'en ai cure. Je continue à martyriser mon violon, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le salon soit plongé dans une disharmonie assassine. Dans l'espoir sans doute, de chasser cette espèce d'indolence désespérante, qui semble paralyser mon cerveau._

Le mariage est pour bientôt, je devrais être heureux jusqu'aux tréfonds des os. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne peux pas l'être…

_Je finis par délaisser mon instrument de musique pour aller se vautrer sur le sofa. Dans un chagrin apathique qui m'accable._

Quelque chose ne va pas dans ma vie.

_Quelque chose ne va pas dans ma vie._

Quelque chose me manque.

_Quelque chose me manque._

Et c'est…

_Et c'est…_

**...**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — C'est une fic en deux chapitres. Le dernier sera posté… euh, le plus rapidement possible.  
Joyeuse fin du monde à tous. Et accessoirement, joyeux Noël!


End file.
